


The Encounter

by AutumnFields_Kris



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnFields_Kris/pseuds/AutumnFields_Kris
Summary: It was just a normal day at school for Amity. She hung out with her friends, led the Grudgby team, and was admired by practically everyone at school.However, when this new student named Luz started to attend hexide, things would soon change.One day, when Amity was walking home from school, she decided to take the route in the woods to avoid walking with her friends. During her walk, she encounters a strange creature.Yet did she know that this encounter would change her highschool life.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 9
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: BAD WORDS AND SEXUAL THEMES 
> 
> enjoy lol ;) 
> 
> I feel so ashamed of myself. 
> 
> ... 
> 
> lmao JK

When Amity Blight walked inside the halls of her school, she heard cheering. ‘Typical’ she thought as she high fived practically everyone she passed. 

Amity and her team has just won the recent Grudgby game for the school and since then everyone has been super happy, including the teachers. 

Later that day, in Amity’s class, the teacher introduced a student named Luz. Amity didn’t really pay attention to her, even when Luz tried to talk to her. Amity just thought of her as weird. She knew that being her friend probably wouldn’t do good for her reputation if everyone saw her as she did, so she just didn’t associate with her. 

However, she started to notice that whenever Luz was around, she’d feel safe and happy, even if she was just ignoring her. She would also sometimes stare at her, without even realizing it. She would constantly outline her features with her eyes, and her face would flush whenever she came near. 

Amity knew that these feelings wouldn’t help her in the end so she let her friends pick on her. 

Boscha and the others already weren’t fond of her but Amity would always be like ‘it’s not worth it’ or ‘we should leave her alone’, but now she would either watch or join in. Once this began, Luz never tried to be near or talk to Amity, which broke Amity’s heart. 

This went on for months, eventually Amity began to get over her feelings. But everytime she thought she was over Luz, she would see Luz smile, and those feelings would hit her like a truck. Sometimes stronger than the previous ones. 

Boscha and her friends were trying everything to make Luz’s life a living hell. They would hurl insults at her, throw things at her, but nothing worked. After anything that would happen Luz would just go talk to Gus and Willow. Either they are really good at helping her or she’s used to it. 

Although Amity began to feel bad about not stepping in, she knew that if Luz wouldn’t leave her alone, it was only a matter of time before she would let her feelings take over. 

One day, while walking home from school with her friends, Amity decides to go alone. That day just wasn’t her day and she wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone. Her friends understood and made their own ways home. 

For some reason, Amity decided to take the route that was in the woods. Partly because it takes longer and she’s really not booking forward to seeing her parents after a detention she got that day. 

As she made her way through the woods, she got this eerie feeling that she was being watched. She kept looking around, trying to find an explanation for this feeling but she couldn’t see anything. 

She tried her best to calm herself and continue her walk, but that’s when she began to hear sticks being snapped behind her. Amity began to run as fast as she could but this creature was gaining on her. Then the worst happened. 

Amity tripped on a tree root, causing her to tumble onto the ground. She turned around to meet eyes with a strange figure in front of her. All she could make out is that it had glowing red eyes.

The creature stared at her for one second before pinning Amity to the ground. Amity tried her best to fight but it was using some kind of magic to keep her bound to the ground. 

Then Amity began to feel teeth dig into her neck. She had given up then she realized something. ‘This smell seems familiar, it can’t be’ she thought. 

“Luz?” Amity said in a shaky tone. This creature stopped moving and faced her, “Amity!?” the creature said shocked. 

Luz immediately got off of her. “Why’d you stop?” Amity asked. Luz stared at her and Amity realized what she had said and got embarrassed, “Uh… I mean….” 

“Well, I don’t want to hurt you. But why? Do you want me to keep going?~” Luz said in a flirtatious tone. “I don’t know… Would it hurt me?” Amity asked shyly. “I mean,” Luz began as she got close to Amity’s neck again, “I should hope not~” 

Amity felt her cheeks flush, not only was this already arousing but it was the fact that it was Luz that made her feel even more... hot. 

Luz began to bite into the previous marks she had left on Amity but this time Luz ran her fingers through Amity’s hair, which made her cheeks become a dark shade of crimson. 

When Luz stopped, she got up and sat next to Amity. Amity chuckled and said, “Where did all of the confidence come from?” 

“The fact that you’re life is in my hands.” Luz responded. Amity began to feel fear, “Y-you won’t kill me right?”. 

“No of course not!” Luz said as she ran her thumb over Amity’s neck where she had bitten, “But if you tell anyone about what I really am, I might have to. And also, don’t think I don’t notice you checking me out all of the time.” 

“I do no such thing!” Amity denied, her face becoming red as a tomato. 

“Anyways,” Luz began as she stood up, “You are really lucky that I **like** you because if that weren’t the case, you would be dead.” 

Amity felt a shiver down her spine. “Well I better get going.” Luz said, “Cya around Amity. Oh, and please try to hide the marks on your neck.” 

Luz began to walk away and Amity sat on the ground stunned. She couldn’t decide whether to be scared because she almost lost her life or to be happy that Luz said she liked her. 

‘This can’t be real’ Amity thought to herself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Amity went to school the next day, she couldn’t seem to find Luz anywhere. It had been about a week since their encounter and for some reason Amity was quite worried. ‘What is something happened to her’ she would think over and over again. 

Later when she was walking home, she decided to walk into the woods again, hoping to see her again. As she began to walk, she heard rustling in the bushes behind her. 

“Luz, is that you?” Amity asked. “Aww man.” Luz said as she revealed herself, “I wanted to scare you again.” 

Luz walked up close to Amity and lightly touched her hips. “I see you didn’t try and keep our secret.” 

“What?” Amity asked as she realized the scarf she was wearing all day fell off, “No I was wearing a sc-” 

Before Amity could finish, Luz pressed her up against a tree. “What should I do with you?” Luz asked. Amity was turned on but terrified, “I-I don’t know.” 

Luz had begun to nibble on Amity’s ear, causing Amity to suppress a noise by biting her lips. “I could punish you~” Luz breathed on Amity’s neck, “I could make you do anything. I could make you fuck yourself in front of me if you would like. There’s nothing I can’t do to you at this moment.” 

At this point Amity was beyond aroused, she was ready to do anything. “Or I could,” Luz began as she let Amity go, “not do anything and watch you get mad.” Amity was pissed. “Why did you stop!?” she asked, confused. 

“Maybe your punishment can wait…until we are somewhere more private. I don’t want anybody to see you how I want to see you.” 

Luz began to walk away as she said, “See you tomorrow at school.” 

All Amity could say was, “Yea, cya.” 

  
  



	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: IMPLIED SEX AND SEXUAL THEMES AHEAD

Amity was really looking forward to seeing Luz the next day, so she decided to wear something a little more revealing than usual. When she arrived, people had given her flirtatious and surprised looks, which, on the inside, made her a little self conscious. But she made sure to look confident. 

On her way to class, she saw Luz talking with Willow and Gus. Although she was really excited to see her, she was also scared to approach her. So she looked in her direction, hoping she would notice, but Luz didn’t even look her way. 

While she looked at Luz she noticed something, her eyes weren’t red like when they met in the woods. ‘I must truly be the only one who knows what she really is’ Amity thought to herself, ‘I could blackmail her if I wanted’. 

During her classes all she could think about was Luz, she was so worried that she was upset with her. ‘Did I do something’ she would think instead of paying attention to the lectures. She was really scared that she did something.

When lunchtime came around, Amity decided to go to the restroom. She couldn’t get her mind off of Luz and needed somewhere to think, away from her friends. ‘Maybe I should apologize for how we treated her’... 

“What a surprise.” A familiar voice said. Amity turned around to see Luz. “How did you get in here? I didn’t hear the door open.” 

“I’m a vampire there are a lot of things I am capable of.” Luz said as she looked Amity up and down, “I like your outfit.” 

“Oh, thank you.” Amity said as her cheeks flushed. “And,” Amity began in a flirtatious but confident tone as she walked up to Luz, “you know I could blackmail you right? I could have control of your life like you presumably have control of mine. I am in control.” Amity tried her best to sound confident but Luz wasn’t scared, she merely looked amused. 

It took almost all of Amity’s strength to try and stay confident. This was the demeanor she had to keep everyday at school, maybe she was getting tired of it. Luz’s chuckled as her eyes turned red, giving Amity a chill down her spine. 

“Oh Amity, that’s so cute. But you forget,” Luz said as she pushed Amity up against the bathroom wall, pressing her leg between Amity’s, “I’m a vampire. I could erase your memory if I wanted.” Amity began to moan but Luz silenced her with a hand. “That being said,” Luz began in a flirtatious tone as she pressed Amity’s arms against the wall, “I think you should be punished now.” 

Luz began to leave marks on Amity’s neck while her hand was making her way down Amity’s body. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When this ‘punishment’ was over, Amity was left exhausted and stirpped. Luz, on the other hand, had only taken her beanie off. “My that was fun,” she taunted Amity, licking what remained on her fingers. “I didn’t hurt you did I?” she suddenly asked apologetically. 

“No… It was really fun actually.” Amity said with the last of her energy, “I’m just really tired.” She put her clothes back on. “Do you wanna skip school and go rest at my place?” Luz asked. 

_My reputation…_ Amity thought before she replied, “Yes!”. She didn’t even think about the other consequences, she just wanted to be with Luz. 

When they arrived at Luz’s place, Amity was greeted by a woman with thick gray hair and yellow eyes. She said her name was Eda the Owl Lady. COnsidering she was a criminal, Amity already knew who she was. 

Luz took Amity to her room and gave her her sleeping bag to rest in. “I know it’s not ideal but-” Luz began. “This is fine.” Amity cut her off. Amity saw Luz give her an adorable smile before she drifted off. 

It was about 5pm when Amity awoke. Luz was nowhere in sight so she quickly ran downstairs. She found Luz cooking something in the kitchen. “Whatcha making?” Amity asked, startling Luz in the process. “Just some spaghetti.” 

Amity had never heard of such a dish before, so she eagerly watched Luz and she finished cooking it. “I’m glad you’re awake. I was getting a little worried.” Luz said, staying focused on serving Amity some food. 

Amity was a little nervous to try it, but when she did a big goofy smile appeared on her face. “This is really good Luz.” she said happily. “Aw, I’ve never seen you smile like that before. It’s cute.” Luz said, causing Amity to blush and look away. “Besides,” Luz began, light taking Amity’s chin in her hand, “you tasted way better.” 

Amity became red as a tomato and pushed Luz face away with her hand. “Shut up.” she muttered. Amity sat on the couch as Luz sat next to her. “Luz.” Amity began sternly, “Why didn’t you kill me that night?” 

Luz was surprised by the question and answered, “Because I like you. Besides, imagine killing a hexide student, that would have been a lot more trouble to deal with.” 

“Would you have killed me if I were someone else?” Amity asked nervously. “No, usually what I do is I just bite someone, then erase the bite marks and the memory. I always make sure to different people so I don’t completely drain someone. Sorry I lied and said I would have to kill you or something. But do know I will erase the memory of anyone you tell or even you. I don’t like erasing people’s memories because some people have bad reactions to the magic, even losing more memories than I intended. However, if I am discovered by emperor Belos, I would be in grave danger.” Luz answered.

“How do you know you can trust me so easily?” Amity asked. “Because I know bullying people, having a great image, that’s not really what you want.” When Luz said this, Amity felt those walls she had kept up for so long shatter. “I know you’re a blight but that doesn’t mean you’re like them.” 

Somehow Amity already knew who Luz was referring to when she said ‘them’.

“Well!” Luz said, breaking the momentary silence, “You’re lucky it’s friday. You should probably head home now.” Amity suddenly got very nervous. _If my parents found out I skipped school I’ll be in trouble, but I can’t cause Luz more trouble by staying here longer._ “Ok.” Amity answered in an unconvincing tone. 

“Is something wrong?” Luz asked, a little bit worried. “I’m fine. Can I text you though?” 

“Oh, sure!” Luz said before they exchanged numbers. “Luz…” Amity said as she opened to the door, “Thank you for everything.” 

“No problem.” Luz said with a blush tinted face. _The sunlight shining on her face makes her look so stunning,_ she thought. 

When Amity closed the door, Luz suddenly got a bad gut feeling. She hesitantly opened the door to tell Amity some excuse to make her stay longer but Amity was already gone. She decided that she would text her in the morning and see if she was ok.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see! :D 
> 
> Sorry I didn't upload for over a month, I was really busy with schoolwork. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again ppl. 
> 
> Thank you all for the positivity on my last fan fic. 
> 
> Anyways, I don't know when this fit will be done. I'm back in school and we have PSAT in one week :((((. I'll try and write whenever I can but it might not be possibly to keep a somewhat stable schedule.


End file.
